


Experimentation

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when ancient tomes are vague on the directions for very dangerous spells. Then again, practice makes perfect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

"I want to make you bleed."

Natasha looked up from her book with a raised eyebrow. "Do I want to know what prompted that line of thought?" she asked Loki in an arch tone. They had been in her suite in Avengers Tower, simply relaxing. She was trying to finish the biography of the last Tsarina that she had bought years ago and kept getting interrupted. She had thought Loki was reading something as well, but had never bothered to ask what it was.

Apparently, she should have.

Loki was dressed casually in black jeans and a forest green shirt, feet bare and hair loose, with wavy curls. The casual look was a good one on him, and she liked the way he had let go of the rigid, barely controlled insanity that he cultivated. The others didn't trust him, and neither blamed them. Natasha had a measure of control, but she didn't delude herself into thinking it was total. He enjoyed the challenge of fighting her will, and she was sure that once he was bored of it, he would run wildly psychotic.

"There is a spell," Loki began, smile as sincere as he could make it, "and it requires blood."

"How much blood?"

"Four drops."

"Is that all?" she asked, surprised.

"It is quite a powerful spell." At her bland expression, he frowned. "Don't you want to know what spell it is?"

"Would you tell me the truth?"

"Perhaps," Loki replied coyly.

Natasha snorted. "Oh, I see. You'd rather feel all superior because I don't understand magic."

Loki plopped down next to her in an ungainly fashion, which was surprising. "You cannot cast, no. But to say you have no understanding is false."

"Flatterer."

"Truth, as it pleases me to tell it," Loki corrected loftily. "The blood itself might not be large in quantity, but it is the manner in which it is obtained that is important. That imparts different properties to it."

"Like using your silver knife instead of the obsidian blade," Natasha said, sticking her finger into the book. She was _never_ going to finish it at this rate.

"See? You can understand some things."

"Does it hurt you to compliment me?" she snarked.

"That I allow you to be my consort is a compliment."

"Or that _I_ allow _you,_ since this is _my_ suite."

"Mere formalities."

"But important ones."

Loki heaved an impatient sigh. "Perhaps."

"So what qualities do these drops of blood need to have?"

"Freely given—"

"Of course, or you wouldn't ask."

"—during the throes of passion."

Natasha pulled her finger out of the book and then put it aside. She was definitely not finishing it tonight. "Intriguing."

He goggled at her for a moment. "You'd consider it?"

She had to laugh at his expression, which immediately went from stunned hope to churlish. "Oh, Loki," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"You needn't laugh," he said mulishly. He didn't pull away from her touch.

"What do you need as far as rituals go?" Natasha asked pointedly.

"A silver chalice to receive the blood, the silver knife, and the participant willing to relinquish the blood."

"Doesn't say where to draw it from?"

Loki blinked in surprise. "No, the text didn't specify."

Running her fingertip along the edge of his lower lip, Natasha smiled. "Then take a guess and let's see if it's a good one."

***

Natasha was bound to her bed so that her natural instinct to fight back and win wouldn't interfere with the ritual. She could control the impulses, but Loki specifically didn't want her to censor herself. He was sure that trying to keep the purpose in mind would inhibit her enjoyment, and that would likely ruin the properties of the blood.

"It's a well reasoned excuse," she teased as he tightened the straps around her ankles. "You were dying to get me tied up and at your mercy."

Loki's gaze was heated by lust. "I am quite sure you are never completely at my mercy."

Her smirk was answer enough.

Using his fingers, he stroked her breasts to start getting her wet and ready for him. He thought it was a little awkward at first, and wasn't used to her not being able to touch him in return. After a few moments, though, he smiled and bent his head down to mouth her nipples, swirling his tongue around them. Without her grabbing his head and directing him with what she wanted him to do, that meant he could pleasure her however he liked for as long as he liked.

As he suckled her, his fingers trailed down her belly to the juncture of her thighs. He traced her skin, gentle at first, then testing her readiness for him. Not quite wet enough for what he wanted, so he sucked on his fingers and then eased them into her. Natasha gasped a little, not quite able to hold back the soft sound, and Loki grinned before moving to suckle her other breast and stroke her from the inside out. His touch was relentless, even after she squirmed and twisted beneath his hands, her breath coming in fevered pants. She didn't talk much during sex, usually, and wasn't terribly loud, but with his fingers inside her and then the touch of his tongue on her clit, and she all but screamed at the contact. He could feel her body clench and shake, could feel her hover close to orgasm.

With his free hand, he reached for the knife and chalice. At the same time, he picked up the pace of his fingers, thumb pushing hard at her sensitized clit. Natasha cried out, pulling at her restraints, and then Loki cut her stomach and gathered the required drops in the chalice. The rest of the spell had been prepared ahead of time, so as Natasha came down from the high, Loki sprinkled the four drops onto the spelled runes.

Nothing.

"Did it work?" Natasha asked breathlessly.

"No," Loki sighed.

"Do you need to redo the base spell on the runes?"

He shook his head. "No, all the potential energy is still there. It's simply waiting for the correct circumstances to be released."

Natasha's grin was downright feral. "Then get over here and do it again. Try another spot until you get it right."

Loki cleansed the materials with a thread of magic and then did just that.

The End


End file.
